


Puits

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Bad Pun, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson makes a splash in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puits

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #4 (The Well-Travelled Watson) on Watson's Woes. "Puits" means "well" in French.
> 
> The Well-Travelled Watson. "Travel and foreign lands." Use this however it inspires you.

I did try to warn him. If Watson hadn't eagerly rushed off before I finished my chain of deductions, I would have informed him that our fleeing suspect had _considered_ hiding in the well, but ultimately decided against it, judging from the fresh footprints heading away towards a nearby village.

Watson ultimately came to the same conclusion, albeit the hard way, as his overeager run accidentally sent him headlong into the well. I was grateful that we were in warm, sunny France at that moment instead of cold, clammy London.

My friend had a hard silence on his face and a murderous glint in his eye as we continued to follow our quarry's tracks, a frosty look somewhat marred by the comical squelching noises his feet were making.

The risk of igniting his temper with a pawky remark was great, but I am accustomed to taking risks.

"You've claimed your experience of visiting three continents before, dear fellow, but now you can truly say that you are _well_ -travelled."


End file.
